


Behind Vision

by EcengGondok



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcengGondok/pseuds/EcengGondok
Summary: Seiring bergantinya hari, Asagiri Gen mampu memahami Senku lebih baik.





	Behind Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun atas karya ini kecuali kepuasan mental :)  
Psshhtt! Hati-hati spoiler

Sebuah ironi yang menyedihkan; di zaman batu ini manusia masih harus berperang. Kau dibangkitkan oleh Tsukasa dengan satu tujuan—memastikan musuhnya telah mati—namun seiring berlangsungnya proses kau justru berbalik berkhianat karena iming-iming soda. Sungguh, apa hidupmu sebuah lelucon? Sambil memandang langit berawan kau hanya berharap semoga Senkuu—pria yang berhasil memenangkan dirimu—berhasil membuat sebotol soda yang dingin. Pengkhianatanmu mengantarkan dirimu pada turnamen antara Chrome dan Magma. Kau mencoba memberi Chrome bantuan meski tidak ada niat bahwa kau membantu karena Chrome itu sendiri. Kau hanya ingin Kerajaan Ilmu Pengetahuan menang. Dan melihat apakah lensa benar-benar bisa membakar Magma—kau sebenarnya seorang pendendam. Dan tentu saja sebotol soda. Bonus yang tidak terduga adalah kau mendapat penjelasan dari gadis kuil bernama Ruri. “Begitulah,” kata Ruri mengakhiri ceritanya. Senkuu yang puas dengan hasil “wawancara” tersenyum miring. Kau menyatukan kedua tangan di balik jubah tanganmu yang babang, pikiran mengawang. Kau terperangah secara menyenangkan. Semenjak bertemu Senkuu, hidupmu memang selalu menyenangkan-meski dengan tugas gila dan pembantaian Magma. Penjelasan Ruri sedikit banyak membuka pandangan baru terhadap Senkuu. Dan itu …, Wow! Tidak seperti Magma, Tsukasa adalah orang baik. Katanya orang dewasa hanya memikirkan harta. Bila bukan mereka yang menguasai, maka mereka akan memaksakan keinginan tersebut pada anaknya. Nak, kamu harus sukses …, harus punya pekerjaan mapan …, gaji tetap…, ah, betapa eksploitasifnya kalimat tersebut. Dipikir berulang-ulang pun bukankah ideologi Tsukasa terdengar jauh lebih masuk akal? Utopia bisa tercipta tanpa orang dewasa di dalamnya. Namun Senkuu menolak dengan sangat keras. Katanya tidak tertarik dengan visi Tsukasa dan ingin membangun peradaban yang lebih menarik namun kau benar-benar meragukan alasan tersebut. Di ujung teleskop, ia menghalusinasikan sosok pria dewasa bersurai putih. Setitik air mata terbentuk di pelupuk yang cepat-cepat ia hapus. Ah, rupanya ada orang dewasa yang begitu berpengaruh baginya. Namun berbeda seperti Tsukasa yang dipengaruhi dengan cara yang buruk, ia dipengaruhi dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Orang dewasa itu, Ishigami Byakuya, menghadiahinya ruangan pribadi dengan mikroskop, erlenmeyer, gelas beaker, pembakar spiritus. Sungguh, ayah mana yang memberikan pembakar spiritus pada anaknya yang masih sekolah dasar? Itu hanya membuktikan bahwa orang dewasa tersebut benar-benar percaya pada anaknya. Senkuu pastilah bahagia berada di sisi orang dewasa itu. Kau sedikit tak menyangka, bahkan ia pun bisa terpengaruh perasaan yang katanya adalah kumpulan hormon. Penjelasan Ruri hanya membuatmu makin bersyukur terlahir di generasi yang sama dengannya dan berada di Kerajaan Ilmu Pengetahuan.


End file.
